


Rewarding Bad Behaviour

by kinky_kneazle



Series: Four's Company [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knows it's important to punish bad behaviour before it gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarding Bad Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kitty_fic).



> This grouping was chosen by kitty_fic on the occasion of her birthday. It was a lot harder to write a foursome than I thought it would be! With love to uniquepov and kitty_fic for the beta (yes, she beta'd her own present – I was wibbling!)  
> Features:Begging, nipple play, pervertibles, D/s, polyamory, rimming, frottage, bondage, spanking, a Daddy/little girl relationship that's not gone into more than the use of the word.

Severus pushed open the door and surveyed the scene in front of him. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Harry bloody Potter were lying sprawled in various states of undress on his living room floor, watching _Strictly Come Dancing_ and snacking on popcorn.

" _What_ " he said in a voice that cracked around the room, "in Circe's tit is going on here?"

He was gratified to see Granger and Malfoy jump and spin around to face him. Potter grinned.

"I'm quite sure that I left you with tasks to be getting on with, to ensure that your day wasn't wasted with bad television programmes."

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her hands, and Severus cleared his throat. She shifted her position to kneeling in seconds. Draco, insolent brat that he was, attempted to talk his way out of the trouble he had coming.

"We thought you'd be home later." There was a pause and Severus frowned. "Sir."

"So you thought you'd laze around in front of trashy television shows eating junk food all day?"

"Just this one show. It was a favour to you, really. We know how much you hate it, and didn't want to ask to watch it when you got home. That's why we taped last week's episode in the first place."

"I told them, Sev. I said you'd be unhappy." Harry didn't even react to the glare Severus sent his way.

"We'll leave the discussion regarding your complete inability to control the behaviour of two normally reasonably well-behaved submissives to a later date, Mr Potter. Please rest assured that I blame you for this as well."

Potter grinned again and it made Severus feel like gritting his teeth. He saw the corner of Hermione's lip quirk momentarily and realised he had to take control.

"Turn the television off, Mr Malfoy." The boy frowned and Severus realised it was going to be one of those afternoons. "You are just asking for a spanking. Turn the television off, _now_."

Draco rolled off the cushion and stretched. He could just reach the on/off switch, which had to be used to protect the integrity of the anti-magic field it operated under. He was doing it on purpose, so that his shirt rode up and gave Severus a glimpse of pale skin over tight muscles. Infuriatingly sexy brat.

"Miss Granger, are the ingredients that I asked you to prepare ready for me?"

"No, Sir." Severus raised an eyebrow. Obviously his frustration with the meeting he'd just left was showing through, because she only rarely called him 'Sir'.

"And whose idea was this?" He waved his arm amidst the mess of cushions and popcorn. Her eyes didn't move, nor did her mouth, but her thoughts were far too close to the surface, given that she was in the presence of a Legilimens. A whiny Draco and an indulgent Potter and a Hermione too happy to cuddle up to them and waste the day away.

He closed his eyes trying to remember how he came to be in this position. Oh, he remembered his happy life with Draco. It was ordered and Draco was just perfect when he was kneeling on their bed, arse up and begging for a paddling. But Draco wanted someone to dominate, and then somehow Hermione Granger was in their bedroom, eager to please two men.

Then came Potter, who was really at the crux of today's problem. He would not be cowed. He would not obey. He just moved in one day and suddenly there was someone undermining Severus' authority and making his life difficult again. All the beautiful balance and organisation was gone, replaced by Potter's stupid grin.

"Come here, Pet," he said and Hermione crawled quickly between his legs and rested her head against his thigh. "What do you think your punishment should be?"

"Must I choose?" She looked up with those big, brown eyes, but Severus still nodded solemnly. "I choose torture, then."

Of course she did. Hermione had named this particular punishment; she said that being brought to the brink of orgasm and never allowed to tumble over was torture. He had a sneaking suspicion that today's disobedience had been aimed at this exact outcome, though it would still have been Harry and Draco's idea. Hermione still believed that rules should be obeyed, unless there were extenuating circumstances or were written by stupid Ministry hacks, which was her commonly cited complaint upon getting home from work.

"And Draco's punishment?"

"The same, Sir."

"Hermione."

Her eyes flicked to his face. "Daddy?"

"Much better." He didn't like it when she distanced herself with 'Sir'. "Potter, I hope you're going to help fix this."

"Of course, Sev." Severus resisted the urge to send a stinging hex at the brat for shortening his name. Hermione wanted him there. Draco wanted him there. So Potter stayed. Severus walked to the small desk that Hermione had set up in the corner of their open plan living area. She had a fondness for Muggle stationery and he'd noticed these particular items previously.

"Here, Mr Potter. Hermione calls them bulldog clips. Use them creatively."

He sat on the couch and spread his legs wide enough so that Hermione could curl between his feet. She rested her cheek on his upper thigh and he could feel the back of her head pressed against his still-quiescent penis.

"Well, Malfoy? Why are you still clothed?"

All three of them watched Draco undress, enjoying the spectacle of seeing that pale, lean body reveal itself. When he was naked in front of them, Draco knelt at Harry's feet. With a swish of his wand, Harry had Draco's wrists bound behind his back. Honestly, it was lazy; part of the beauty of tying someone up was the time spent wrapping coils of rope around limbs and flesh, securing knots and testing the strength of the bond. He had yet to convince Harry to look past his own impatience and see that.

Harry had a bulldog clip in his hands and manipulated it to open. "Where would you like it, Draco? Along your spine?" He ran the metal edge along Draco's vertebrae and Draco arched into the touch. "Probably not enough skin there, since you look as underfed as usual. Inner thigh? That nice piece of flesh behind your balls?"

Severus enjoyed Draco's sharp intake of breath, the hint of fear that flickered through his eyes despite the trust he had in everyone in this room.

Harry dropped to his knees so that he could draw the clip around Draco's testicles and leave short pinches on the sensitive skin of the man's upper thighs. Draco's cock stood straight at attention, and Harry let his hand hover there as if he was considering something particularly nasty with the Muggle paper-holding device. Finally, Harry's free hand went to one of Draco's pale, flat nipples and began to pinch.

Draco made the soft growl-purr noise that meant he was happy and Harry moved to the other one, pulling the nipple out over and over again, looking for a reaction that no one else could see.

"Are you ready, Draco?"

"Yes, Sir."

Harry nodded and stretched the nipple away from Draco's body once more before fastening the bulldog clip around it. Draco hissed through his teeth and Severus' cock twinged against Hermione's hair; he wasn't sure if it was Draco's reaction to the pain that was arousing him, or the intensity in Potter's green eyes. To distract himself from the question, he dragged Hermione up onto his lap and set her facing the two men. A second bulldog clip went on the other nipple and Severus pushed his fingers into Hermione's panties.

"Torture, pet?" he whispered in Hermione's ear. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Very well."

He moved his long fingers through the moisture gathered between her thighs and drew them back up to her clit. They kept their eyes on Harry as he wandered over to Hermione's desk to look at the objects set out neatly upon it. He picked up a rubber band ball and murmured a cleaning spell, then took it back to Draco.

"Open up, Draco."

The blond obediently opened his mouth and the rubber band ball was inserted roughly between his lips.

Hermione was squirming as the two of them watched the show their lovers were putting on. Harry was nothing if not creative, and it was certainly one aspect of his presence that Severus enjoyed.

"What else, Hermione?" he asked, without turning around.

"A book for spanking?" she said, breathlessly. "Something in his arse?"

"What in his arse?"

"My letter opener."

Severus chuckled at the wide-eyed fear that suddenly invaded Draco's eyes. All three of them followed Harry's very fine arse as it walked across the room to the desk. Hermione's letter opener had a wooden handle that was moulded to fit her hand. Harry inspected it for a moment and turned towards them so that they could see his satisfied smile.

"Please pass me the ruler, Harry."

"Of course."

Hermione had an old wooden ruler that he'd been wishing to use on her arse for quite a while. It was too short to be entirely comfortable swinging, but since they seemed to have decided on a stationery theme for the night, it was the perfect time to play with it.

"Clothes off and over my lap, Pet," he said as he took the ruler from Harry's hand.

Hermione obeyed with her usual alacrity and rested her cheek on the cushion, so that she could still watch the show on the other side of the room. He rubbed her backside slowly, bringing the blood to the surface and warming her up. She always wriggled so delightfully, and he couldn't resist bringing his hand down onto that soft skin.

She hummed in obvious enjoyment.

"Not much of a punishment, is it, Pet? Not like Draco's."

"You said torture, Daddy." He brought the ruler down in a sharp whack and savoured her soft cry. "This is part of it."

Torture. Her favourite punishment, but it was torture for him. He would hold her on the brink of orgasm, with pleasure spiking through all her senses, when all he wanted to do was let her fall over that cliff, so that he could get high off of the sounds that spilled from her at that moment. But she was right, denying her an orgasm was truly the best punishment for her, and they both knew it.

"Turn around," Harry said, and Severus kept the ruler landing on Hermione's arse as he focused on the two men at the other side of the room. Draco shuffled around so that his back was to them and Severus stopped to watch the thick letter opener handle work its way into Draco's tight hole. Hermione pushed back against his hand and whimpered. "Shuffle around again, Draco. And you have to stay up. You don't want to rest your knees and push that further in. Understand?"

Draco nodded, and turned back around. Harry stood next to him, hand resting on his hair softly, and Severus smiled at the way Draco rubbed against it, eager for assurance even in the midst of his punishment.

"What next, Mr Potter?"

"I wanted to watch Hermione's punishment for a while."

Severus nodded and brought the ruler back down on Hermione's arse, enjoying the sharp sound that echoed through the room. Her skin was coming up with red stripes and despite how short it was in his hand, he enjoyed the effect. Harry crawled closer, between Severus' feet, and Severus shifted his legs to accommodate him. The boy's cock was lying half-hard against his thigh and Harry grinned up into his eyes as he stroked it to full hardness. He snaked his hand underneath Hermione and by the sudden arching of her back, Severus knew that there was a thumb lying against her clit, to rub against with each rock of her body.

Harry's eyes took on a mischievous glint and his other hand reached forward, as well, and began to rub against Severus' cock. He was far too practiced at bringing pleasure and Severus found himself starting to squirm against the hand, even through the layers of clothes.

The hand drew away and he instinctively followed it. "May I borrow Hermione? Now you have her all lovely and pink?" Harry asked.

"What for?"

"To prepare me."

Severus growled lightly at that simple phrase. He noticed Hermione's body move in a way that suggested she liked the idea as well.

"Very well." He landed one more swat on Hermione's butt, then urged her off his lap. "Do as Harry tells you, Pet."

"Sir?" she said, looking up into those green eyes and Harry bent down and kissed her with a sudden fierceness.

Then he turned on his hands and knees and positioned himself a breath away from where Draco's cock jutted rather arrogantly from his body. Hermione moved forward so that she could spread Harry's cheeks. She didn't pause for a second; she nudged her nose into that crack and began to lick.

Severus resisted the urge to strip and jump in to the fray. He could see much better from the sofa, and though his erection was pushing against his pants almost painfully, he had far more control than the other three. From here, he could keep directing the action.

"Fingers, Hermione."

She nodded and although he could not clearly see what she was doing, he could tell that Harry was enjoying it. The boy's back was arched to press closer to Hermione's tongue and it looked like his moans were sending bursts of air over Draco's sensitive flesh, because the blond was moving his hips restlessly, even though there was only air surrounding him.

Harry stretched forward to lick around the tip of Draco's cock and Severus saw increasing desperation shining from his eyes.

"I think Draco wants to come, Harry." Draco's eyes widened at that statement. "But he can't without asking permission, can he? Is it hard to beg with your mouth so full?"

There was a glare there and Severus smiled at it. He continued, "I do hope all this preparation was in aid of something, Mr Potter."

Harry pulled away and Hermione obediently sat back on her heels. Harry pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear and she crawled back to Severus' feet. Severus threaded his fingers in her hair and they both watched Harry untie Draco and pull the letter opener from his arse before pushing him onto his back.

"On my lap, Pet," Severus said and Hermione scrambled up. They both watched Harry lower himself onto Draco; Harry did not break eye contact with the blond until he was seated fully and Draco arched up beneath him, eyes closed in concentration. A gurgled moan escaped Draco, and it was echoed by Hermione. She shifted restlessly and Severus could feel the dampness spreading across his thigh as she sought friction there.

He considered putting a stop to it, but decided not to; the way she was always seeking more, whether knowledge or justice or pleasure, was one of the first things about her he'd fallen in love with. He shifted, so that she could more easily straddle his thigh and she let out a whimper as her clit settled more firmly against the hard muscle.

"Please," she murmured and he smiled, feeling rather indulgent all of a sudden.

"You can move," he replied, letting his amusement colour his voice.

Across the room, Harry had positioned Draco's arms above his head and obviously ordered him not to move, because every muscle in Draco's body was rigid. Harry was easing the rubber band ball from his mouth and Draco moved his jaw to ease the tension.

"All right, Draco?" Draco nodded. "Shall we remove these too?" Harry continued, flicking a finger over the bulldog clips, still clinging to his nipples.

"Yes, Sir, please. Please, Merlin, need-"

"Shhh..." Harry quieted Draco before he could start babbling. "I think they can wait a little longer."

Then Harry began to move and Draco couldn't help but babble. He was the verbal one, words pouring out of his mouth as he begged for release; Hermione's response to pleasure was always sighs and moans and gasps like she was making now, until she couldn't take it anymore and asked permission for her orgasm.

Harry spoke over Draco, forcing him to be quiet so that he could listen, and allowing Severus and Hermione to hear, as well. "Do you like being helpless like this, Draco? Forced to lay still while I use you for my pleasure?" Harry's hands were on Draco's chest as he rode Draco rather fiercely; Severus wondered if Harry was nudging the clips on purpose.

Hermione's arms went around his neck and Severus grasped her waist, taking control of the movements of her hips.

"Do you want to come, Pet?" he asked, as he felt her hands clenching and unclenching at his nape.

"Yes, please, Daddy! _Please._ "

"I think you can come when I come," Harry said.

Severus wasn't sure if Harry was talking to Hermione or Draco, and he didn't care. "You heard Harry, Pet. When he comes."

Harry's hand was moving fast over his cock and it was obvious he was close to losing control – a deplorable habit in a Dominant, in Severus' opinion. Still, it was fascinating to watch, and as Hermione stopped moving in an attempt to control her quivering body, Severus pulled her back so that his erection was pressed into her softly-curved arse. A moment later, she began to move again.

Harry paused momentarily and reached for the bulldog clips. "Ready?" he asked, and Draco nodded eagerly in response. Harry carefully removed one and Draco arched in pain, which Harry bent to kiss better. Harry repeated the procedure and grinned as Draco thrust up instinctively. "You'd better be ready, Draco. I want your come filling me the second I shoot over you. Understand me?"

Severus wondered at these young ones, always racing towards the end. Harry was true to his word, shouting "Now!" as he ejaculated over Draco's face, then his neck and chest. Draco's cries were mingling with Harry's, but Severus was more concerned with Hermione, whose every breath out carried the word _please_.

"You can do it, Pet. You can come." He held her back tight against his chest as the orgasm shook her body. Over her shoulder, he could see the boys watching with avid interest as they caught their breath. When she finally stilled, he stroked her belly lightly. "Good girl."

"Thank you, Daddy," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You realise," he said to all of them, "that this was hardly punishment. For any of you."

He could feel Hermione's nod from where her head was tucked under his chin.

"What do you suggest, then, Severus?"

Severus gently pushed Hermione from his lap and leaned back against the cushions. "I think it's time that you all took care of me."

He watched his three young lovers crawl towards him and decided that, sometimes, bad behaviour wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
